warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vforvendetta1/Imperial Vehicles
List of Faction Vehicle Pages I Need to Do 'Imperial Guard' 70 Pages Done, Imperial Guard Vehicles COMPLETE. I am unable to find any more Canon Imperial Guard vehicles. 'Imperial Guard Siege Guns and Static Weapon Platforms' 5 Pages Done, 6 Pages Not Done, 2 Pages need work. 'Sisters of Battle' 4 Pages Done, Sisters of Battle Vehicles COMPLETE. The non-combat Incarcerator tank lacks enough information to construct a meaningful page. 'Space Marines' 35 Pages Done, 13 Pages Not Done, 5 Pages need work. The Chaos, Inquisition, and Sisters of Battle versions of the Rhino, Land Raider, and Predator will be added to the Space Marine's Rhino/Land Raider/ and Predator Pages respectively. This also includes any other Chaos versions of loyalist vehicles. The Land Raider Proteus/Hellfire and the Spartan Assault Tank (Land Raider Spartan) will be completed when more information is made available. The upcoming Imperial Armour Horus Heresy books will have more information. There is not enough information on the Land Raider Tartarus to make a meaningful page. There is not enough information on the Mastodon heavy carrier to make a meaningful page. There is not enough information on the rumored upcoming vehicles known as the Land Avenger, Land Avenger Vulkan, Land Avenger Invictus, Praetor Warmachine, Land Raider Medusa, Gale Claw Air Superiority Fighter, or the Skyshatter Cannon to make any meaningful pages. When and if these vehicles are released they will have pages created. 'Space Marines Fleet' This is for Astartes Starships, not airships or dropships, they are covered under the Space Marine section. 0 Pages Done, 3 Pages Not Done, 3 Pages need work. 'Chaos and Daemon Engines' 6 Pages Done, somewhere around 5 pages needing work and 11 need pages or information added to existing pages. Chaos version of existing Imperial vehicles will be added to the vehicle's Imperial page. 21 Daemon Engines need done. (When and if they are updated, see below) Forge World has stated that they wish to recreate all Epic 40k Daemon Engines for 40k, they have already started this process starting with the Brass Scorpion in Imperial Armour Volume Seven: The Siege of Vraks Part Three. NO pages will be made for Daemon Engines that have yet to be updated, as they will be changed completely and I don't want to rewrite the pages. An upcoming Imperial Armour book, maybe Imperial Armour 13, will supposedly feature Chaos. There are also rumors that the next Codex will either be Chaos or 3 separate Codexs for Cults, Renegades, and Legions. 'Chaos Fleet' 0 Pages Done, 4 Pages Not Done, 28 Pages need work. 'Imperial Navy' This is for Imperial Starships, not airships, they are covered under the Imperial Guard section. 0 Pages Done, 23 Pages Not Done, 25 Pages need work. 'Chaos Fleet' This is for Chaos Starships, not airships, they are covered under the Chaos section. Lots of work. 'Orks' 1 Pages Done, 32 Pages Not Done, 5 Pages need work. The next Imperial Armour book, number 12, will feature the Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter and Imperial Guard fighting against Orks and Necrons. 'Ork Fleet' 0 Pages Done, 5 Pages Not Done, 7 Pages need work. 'Tau' 11 Pages Not Done, 15 more need work. 'Tau Fleet' 3 Pages Not Done, 15 more need work. 'Eldar' 16 Pages Not Done, 13 more need work. 'Eldar Fleet' 15 Pages Not Done, 3 more need work. 'Dark Eldar' 4 Not Done, 4 need work An upcoming Imperial Armour book, possibly number 14, might feature the Dark Eldar, word has it that their book needed to be rewritten because it was too "Grimdark" even for 40k. 'Dark Eldar Fleet' 7 Not Done, 2 need work 'Necrons' 15 Not Done, 5 need work. Imperial Armour 12 will feature Necrons and Orks. 'Necron Fleet' 5 Not Done, 1 need work. 'Adeptus Mechanicus' A lot of Work. Will be supposedly part of upcoming Imperial Armour book. 'Adeptus Mechanicus Fleet' 3 Not Done, 1 needs work. 'Squats' 3 Pages need done. 'Tyranids' What? No Vehicles? 'Notes' All of these lists may be inaccurate, as I find new vehicles to add that I didn't even know existed and new things are released. Category:Blog posts